The full potential of neuroirnaging and neurological clinical data, describing brain structure and function, can be realized only if powerful neuroimaging, neuroengineering, neuroinformatics, database and visualization tools are integrated in a functional, extensible and portable graphic environment. We will further develop, improve and integrate the Slicer C++ libraries for image segmentation, region modeling and visualization with the Laboratory of Neuro Imaging (LONI) Javabased Pipeline environment. Such an integrated framework will permit us to provide efficient, robust and timely access to resources (e.g., neuroscientific expertise, distributed and Grid computing, data storage, management and processing framework) rapidly to our clinical and research collaborators and to the neuroimaging community. Our overriding goal is to create an infrastructure that will ensure efficient data management, reliable processing and interactive data visualization for large-scale brainmapping and neuroimaging studies. This core infrastructure will be designed to provide unique expertise in merging structural, functional, neuropsychological and neurogenetic data in a manner accessible to researchers who may have little interdisciplinary and/or limited experience in modeling multi-modal data. Furthermore, all raw and processed imaging data, processing protocols and visualization aids will be made available to the public within days of incorporation within the new integrated Slicer-LONIPipeline Integration Environment (SLIPIE). We will direct resources towards substantially increasing our capability of efficiently performing large state-of-the-art imaging studies in focusing on providing resources for data manipulation, filtering, analyzing and displaying data.